


Uprising

by alexkmz



Series: TAZ Music Prompts [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Uprising-Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkmz/pseuds/alexkmz
Summary: Magnus is worried when Julia doesn't return from a scouting mission on time. Prompt was Uprising by Muse





	Uprising

Day six of the siege. The resistance was pushed into a corner. Kalen’s men were closing in. 

Magnus was never much of a strategist, but he had to be while their lead coordinator was on a scouting mission. . .The group had left three days ago, and hadn’t made contact since. They weren’t supposed to be gone this long. 

What if Kalen— He pushed it out of his mind. They would be back soon. They had to be.

“Jones, report,” Magnus demanded as he walked from the barracks to the war room.

“We have less than two day’s worth of water, and about three days of food if we stretch it.” The tiefling lieutenant followed closely, talking fast.

“We’re going to have to stretch it.” Magnus shook his head. He hating that he had to ask so much of the people just struggling to survive under Kalen’s rule… would it all be for nothing? Would it have been best to just grin and bear it instead of fighting?

“Also, sir—”

“ _ Fuck _ , what more bad news do you have?” Magnus spoke his thoughts before he had a chance to catch himself. He stopped and took a breath, looking to his lieutenant. “I’m sorry. What did you have to say?”

“I understand, sir. Your wife is back—”

Magnus didn’t stay to hear the rest of the sentence. He took off toward the war room again, this time in a near sprint. “Julia!” he shouted breathlessly before he even saw her.

He barely got a look at her before her arms were around his neck and her lips were against his. He laid his hands on her cheeks, pulling away so he could take stock of her injuries, if any. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She laughed, kissing his cheek. “You worry too much.”

“Yeah, well, don’t take so long next time,” he teased.

Julia rolled her eyes, pulling away from Magnus to return to her scouting group. If he had the chance, he would have held her forever. She presented what they had found and strategized on what to do to push back against Kalen.  _ She _ was the best at strategizing.

With her back, the effort didn’t seem so hopeless anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Bri for betaing!


End file.
